Sacrifices
by Dasz
Summary: A dark tale of sin and redemption, set in the not-too-distant future, which takes the Mew Mews to new levels of adventure, corruption, love, and despair, as a hopeless war looms on the horizon. MasayaxLettucexPai, KishxIchigoxMasaya, and more! Ch 10!
1. Prologue

_Sacrifices. How much is one willing to give up, to forsake, in pursuit of a higher cause? Is there anything worth dying for? Is there anyone worth living for? These are the questions that have haunted our characters. It's five years after the end of the series, and Masaya was unable to defeat Deep Blue. What resulted in their mutual struggle for power was a merging of their two spirits into one persona- a man shrouded in darkness and corruption- the Emperor of both Earth and the Alien Homeworld. War looms on the horizon and to survive, the Mews must change in ways that no one ever thought possible. All are forced to face a bleak and brutal reality that offers little hope of salvation or redemption._

_(Of course I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power… please continue!)_


	2. The Stage is Set

Sacrifices

Ok, now on with the actual story! Hopefully someone will read and review this...

_Aboard the Battleship "Cyclone"_

Pai was pacing nervously aboard the ship. The echoes from the guns were deafening, especially to his sensitive hearing. A shock wave rumbled through the entire hull, causing him to lose balance, and tumble backwards in a most unbecoming manner.

As one of the four key princes of his planet, each of whom control one region and answer directly to the Emperor, he's not expected to actively participate in battle. However, he decides to go up onto the main bridge, if only to boost the morale of his soldiers. The command center is in chaos, power is flickering in and out and officers and soldiers alike have been knocked from their posts by the sheer force of the blasts. As Pai looks up on the viewscreen where the ship's captain is grimly standing, he sees the warship powering up for one final, crippling blow.

_Aboard the Battleship "Demon's Fang"_

Elsewhere, on board the _Demon's Fang,_ Military Commander Retasu Modorikawa is awaiting a transmission from her emperor Masaya. She is the second most powerful person on Earth, in charge of all military operations, and her influence has grown ever since the sudden appearance of the Karingi navy. Nonetheless, Modorikawa is unwilling to settle for second-best; she is a warrior consumed by bloodlust, and Emperor Masaya's policies are, to her, grossly ineffective with war looming just over the horizon.

She has cursed herself countless times for helping him ascend the throne and unify the planet. For a moment she allows her mind to wander back to those times, when she had believed that her and her friends could truly save the world… How young and foolish they all were! An aid interrupts her reverie with news that a Karingi battleship has been detected in the ABELL 56 region, near the alien home planet. Unfortunately, this sector is expressly forbidden to earth warriors by the emperor.

Modorikawa strode purposefully toward her own bridge, any nostalgic memories quickly usurped by the thrill of a possible conflict. "When did we get them on radar?" she asked the aide who was carefully walking just a few paces behind her.

"Approximately 7 minutes ago, Commander. We also decoded a weak distress signal from an alien ship that we presume is under attack" the aide rather breathlessly responded.

"The Karingi are engaged in battle? Why wasn't I alerted immediately?" Retasu's eyes narrowed dangerously and the aide tried to gulp back his fear. The Commander did not always make distinctions between the message and the messenger.

"Well, umm, Lieutenant Tenshin thought that it wasn't necessary, seeing as how that sector's off-limits… ma'am" he hastened to add. No one in their right mind would preach to the Commander. Luckily for our nameless soldier, the name 'Tenshin' seemed to infuriate Retasu more than anything.

"That arrogant, pompous imbecile… filthy pawn of the emperor, he does not have the authority to make such decisions. If he does not learn proper humility and respect, he may well find himself an unfortunate casualty of the war. Such tragic accidents are not… uncommon in these dangerous times." Despite the venom of her words, Retasu delivered them without any betrayal of emotion. She had not earned herself the informal title of 'Ice Queen' without reason.

Her sudden appearance on the bridge was felt more than seen. A chill seemed to settle over the whole crew, as tangible as if an arctic breeze had just swept through. "Tenshin, you are confined to quarters immediately" Modorikawa silkily remarked as she passed her lieutenant. "We shall discuss the matter of your punishment at a later date." She slid smoothly into her chair, which, with its elegant black leather seemed out of place on the battleship known mainly for its practical efficiency and bland décor.

"How soon can we establish visual contact with the alien ship?" Retasu asked her communications officer.

"It should just be a matter of seconds, Commander, providing of course that their own systems have not failed." The comm. officer worked feverishly at his keyboard. "There! That should do it." A hazy picture formed on the screen.

_Back on the "Cyclone"_

Pai gaped at the face on the static viewscreen. A Mew Mew(!) was calmly discussing battle stratagems and evacuation methods with his captain. She looked up and made eye contact with Pai, a fleeting smile creasing her lips as she gazed upon the face of her old adversary.

"Prince Pai, it seems your ship is in need of assistance. Perhaps we can help?"

Pai was a bit shocked at the icy arrogance in her voice. Last time he had done battle with Retasu, she was a bumbling child, shouting out the names of her attacks and rambling on about teamwork and the power of friendship. She had been, in short, pathetic. Another shockwave rocked him back to reality.

Next chapter: a showdown of wits between Masaya and 'Lettuce'- please read and review!


	3. Reminiscing

**Sacrifices**

_Wow, this is a big chapter (by my standards!). Hopefully someone, somewhere will read it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power.**

**Chapter 3:**

"You're late" a voice echoed from the shadows.

"Forgive me, my lord. I was detained." Retasu spoke in a respectful, almost fearful tone that was obviously strange to her. The throne room she had entered was surprisingly simplistic for a man considered one of the most powerful rulers in the galaxy. There were no guards lining the wall, Masaya had no need for them. The pomp and splendor typical of the rest of his palace was absent here. Black marble floors, whose obsidian sheen seemed reminiscent of dark lakes hidden deep under mountains, blended smoothly into the onyx walls. The ceiling rose high in an arch similar to that of a cathedral. However, no one in their right mind would think to draw comparisons between this stark chamber and a place of worship.

The shadows hung thick in the corners, and the eerie blue lights which issued from the torches did not dispel the darkness. Rather, it seemed they gave life to the shadows, making them twist and writhe along the walls. This place had an aura of evil about it so great that it made even one as heartless as Retasu nervous.

"You'll have my forgiveness, Lettuce, assuming that you were successful in your assignment." Masaya accentuated her 'mew-mew' name, a sneer in his voice. Retasu had come to loathe that name, and everything it represented, so, naturally, Masaya enjoyed antagonizing her with it.

Ignoring the thinly veiled insult, Modorikawa forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. The emperor would not find an excuse to punish her today! "I have the information. If you wish it done, I can kill Pai immediately."

"You overestimate your own abilities" Masaya replied.

At this Retasu gave a start of indignation. "My lord, I'm certainly capable of taking down a common ambassador. It will not..." Her voice faltered as she caught sight of the emperor's expression. Regardless of how much she loathed Masaya, she was still no match for him. And to suffer the emperor's displeasure was to mock to death itself.

Masaya's handsome face twisted into a sneer. "Indeed, commander, it would seem that your opinion of yourself grows ever higher. To show such insolence to your master- perhaps you now begin to consider yourself superior even to me?"

Retasu blanched. How could he have known of her ambitions? Surely she had not been so foolish as to confide in anyone. No, he must have merely been testing her reaction. She schooled her features, assuming a mask of utter humility. "I apologize, my emperor. This… waiting, this stagnation wearies me, and I seek the thrill of battle as a remedy. I spoke only out of ignorance of your plan." Masaya gave a curt nod and she breathed a mental sigh of relief. Thankfully, the emperor was not in the mood to waste time punishing her.

"When the time comes, I shall give him to you, my loyal servant, as a reward for your patience. But until then, have faith in my plans." Masaya allowed a ghost of a smile to flit across his lips. "As for your boredom… you shall move your fleet into the Shinto sector, where the Karingi have captured the main inhabited planet.

Retasu's eyes shot up from their submissive gaze. "How can this be?" she gasped, all composure temporarily lost. "That sector is one of the most heavily guarded areas in the empire! If they gained control of our security center, the results would be unthinkable! They could not have known unless there was a traitor, but…"

Masaya finished the sentence for her. "But the only other person who has access to such information is your old friend Zakuro. Yes, my dear Lettuce. It seems that you will have a reunion with your dear little Mew Mew friend. Are you capable of murdering one who fought at your side for so long?"

Lettuce paused, memories and possibilities dancing through her mind. "I was always beneath her notice. She never looked on me as an equal; I was always a distraction, a weak link in our force. Even after the empire was born and I grew more powerful than her, she never gave me the proper respect. I shall enjoy showing Zakuro how much I've improved." She arose from her bow. "With your approval, my lord, I shall depart immediately."

"You are dismissed." Masaya gave a short wave of his hand. "But Lettuce, do not neglect your other duties. I require you to cultivate a relationship with the alien ambassador. Pai will be joining you on the ship. Gain his trust so that, when the time comes, you will have no difficulty destroying him."

"As you wish, my emperor." Lettuce exited the imposing throne room, her light tread hardly making a sound on the polished marble. Masaya's indifference to Zakuro's treachery had not escaped her notice. Indeed, he had seemed rather amused by the whole thing, leaving Retasu to assume that this act had only been a part of his greater plan. As usual, however, not even she would know what that plan was until the moment he chose to reveal it.

Masaya leaned back in his throne after Lettuce's departure. He had sensed her shock when he questioned her about her desire to overthrow him. She had grown strong, but she was not yet as strong as he. In any case, she was still a useful tool. 'How funny that she will be reunited with two old friends' he mused. It seemed as if the past was returning to haunt them all! Masaya allowed his mind some freedom to visit back to those days. Those times when he had dreamt of saving the world for future generations, when he had envisioned a new Eden, glorious in its purity… those times when he had dreamt of Ichigo, a living vision of beauty, of everything he loved, an angel without any of the severity of heaven, an angel of this earth.

She was his greatest failure, he admitted to himself. She was the one he could not force to his visions. And all of it had been done for her! Every move he had made, every deal he had struck, each man that he had been forced to kill- all for her! It had been done to make the world safe for his beloved Ichigo and their unborn child. He had gained power, indescribable power, but with every gain he made, he felt Ichigo slipping further from his grasp. First it was her unspoken disapproval, then her coldness towards him. One day, finally, she had the audacity to raise not only her voice, but her hands to him. He remembered well her eyes streaked with tears, her delicate body wracked with sobs…

"I'm sorry Masaya" she gasped. "I'm sorry, but you're not the man I married. You're not the same man I loved, and I cannot allow you to go on!" And she gathered what was left of her Mew Mew powers and shot a streak of rosy lightning straight into his chest- straight into his heart. He was so shocked that he never even raised a hand in protest. Masaya could have easily defeated the pathetic power blast, his powers for outmatched hers. 'But at that moment I wanted nothing more than death' he mused. 'The pain her words brought to me made life unbearable.' In that moment, his precious muse became his tormentor.

When he regained consciousness, Lettuce was standing over her body, her sword at Ichigo's throat. He remembered well the look in Ichigo's eyes at that moment- no remorse, no pity for him. There was only fear for her own life. And it was only then that Masaya realized: he no longer loved Ichigo either.

Masaya arose from the floor with nothing but a thin trickle of blood running down his lip to show that he had just been the victim of a near assassination. He saw Lettuce carefully edge away, fearful awe in her eyes, her sword hanging limply from her hand. He saw Ichigo glare at him with all the defiance she could muster. Ah, his darling Ichigo, the heroine to the end. He saw his own hands rise, as if they were no longer part of his body, and harness the dark energy that flowed around him. And then, for the first time in his life, Masaya allowed himself to be selfish. He let the pain within his soul out, he let all his anger, all his despair at Ichigo's unspeakable betrayal raise its head. At that moment he was more than a man- he was a god! Finally, after all these years of trying to save a world that did not deserve to be saved, to please a woman entirely unworthy of his love, finally he took power entirely for himself.

He did not kill Ichigo that day, no. He wouldn't allow her the dignity of dying a martyr for her cause. No, no, no, no, that would be far too pleasant. Instead, he took something far more precious than her body. He destroyed her soul. All the black hatred and anguish which he had felt for so long poured into her pathetic little mind. Over and over again, he mentally assaulted her, each time feeling himself a little lighter. When it was finally finished, he lay on the floor gasping and laughing and crying all at once. Ichigo knelt humbly at his side, her now-empty eyes rimmed with red, but no tears flowing. A perfect wife, an obedient wife who was no longer capable of defying him. After all these years, Masaya finally had someone to share his vision with.

Such memories, however, still were painful to dwell on, especially with impending war. Masaya arose from his throne, striding briskly down the room. Each torch, when he passed, sputtered briefly then extinguished itself, until the magnificent hall was left entirely in shadow.


	4. Dark Meditations

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power**

_Thanks so much to nekoblade for reviewing my story; sorry if I got a little overexcited! As for anyone else out there, please click the little review button, even if you just write 'good' or 'bad!' Oh, and I still don't know what the aliens' home planet is called, please enlighten me!_

**Dark Meditations**

_Aboard the Demon's Fang, Commander Modorikawa's Quarters._

Retasu gazed at herself in the mirrors of her personal quarters. Appearance was an important aspect of maintaining power, and she always made certain that hers was flawless when engaging in business matters.

The face that stared back at her looked too tired and drained; an inevitable side effect of meeting with Masaya. However, she still cut an impressive figure with her curvaceous body outlined perfectly with the light hunter green uniform that was her trademark.

'The one good thing about being military commander,' she thought with a wry grin on her face, 'is that all the colors and accessories fit my tastes perfectly.' Being permitted to design the uniforms of the entire planet was truly a perk.

Her hair, which had, in earlier days, been pulled back into those two childish, ridiculous pigtail braids, now flowed freely down her back. Her eyes were no longer filled with childish naiveté and hopeful innocence, and seemed to burn with thinly veiled ambition and cruelty. The disappearance of the glasses also aided in improving her appeal. After all, who would follow a nerd into battle? No, Masaya had spared no expense in procuring her the finest eye surgery available, effectively removing her only physical handicap. Now she was as a marble goddess of ancient times: beautiful and untouchable.

Modorikawa arose from her vanity and pressed an intercom button to the bridge. "Admiral, alert me of Ambassador Pai's arrival as soon as he steps aboard." After the admiral's quick assent, she turned from the wall and knelt down in front of her canopied bed, sinking deeply into meditation. In the next few weeks she would be doing triple duty: assassinating Zakuro, preparing for war with the Karingi, and attempting to gain Pai's trust. She would need all the cunning and power that her body could muster.

The welcoming darkness washed over Retasu and soon she was warm in its embrace. Here she could release all of her emotions: joy and anger, love and hate, into the void which was all too willing to absorb them. To control her abilities, to become superior to Masaya, she must remove these feelings. Only by transcending her humanity could gain true power.

After only a few minutes, which left her feeling as fresh as an entire night's sleep, the intercom buzzed. "The ambassador has arrived, commander."

Retasu's eyes flew open. "I will be right there, lieutenant. In the meantime, see to it that the ambassador is made comfortable." 'After all', she laughed silently, 'no one should endure discomfort during their last few months alive.'

With the hope of battle on the horizon and the promise of a challenging assassination ahead of her, she left the room with an uncustomary glow in her eyes and spring in her step.

_Demon's Fang: Main Bridge_

Pai stood on the main bridge of the _Demon's Fang,_ feeling distinctly awkward. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing here," he muttered to himself. After his ship had been attacked, he'd been assigned to serve under Commander Retasu for "security reasons." Apparently, Masaya believed that the Karingi attack was a calculated move to assassinate one of the most powerful men in the empire. Pai disagreed. Although he had initially supported Deep Blue, he had come to see the error of his ways. Now, as one of the few outspoken and influential critics of the Empire's blatant disregard for human rights, he was no favorite of Masaya's.

'I'm sure you've been waiting for the chance to kill me, Masaya,' Pai thought. 'You're probably jumping up and down right now, since I've been dropped straight into the lap of your dog.' Pai grimaced. The atrocities Retasu had committed were as infamous as her master's. Thousands of civilians killed for the sake of capturing one Karingi base, accounts of torture and the mysterious disappearances of her enemies- all of the things from a former Mew Mew? It was unbelievable. Certainly Pai had not been impressed with Mew Lettuce's attacks. She was the weakest of the entire pathetic group, and an entirely unworthy adversary. But as Retasu, the heartless 2nd in command to the most powerful empire that had ever existed, well that was another story altogether.

'I will not underestimate you, Retasu,' he swore to himself. 'But I, too, have grown. Do not make the mistake of underestimating my powers, if you value your pathetic life.' Pai quietly flexed his hands. Beneath the smiling exterior, the ambassador held secrets of his own.

A human aide tentatively approached him. "Excuse me, Prince Pai?" Pai slowly turned his gaze toward the nervous young man, secretly enjoying watching him squirm after he himself had been awkwardly ignored by the crew. "Um, Commander Modorikawa has requested your presence in the dining hall, to discuss the current situation and the voyage." Pai simply lifted an eyebrow. "Er, if you would follow me" the aide stuttered.

'Now,' he thought as he followed the human down the hallway, 'now we shall see what the emperor has in store.'

_Shinto Sector, Planet SH-3. La Force Prison._

Deep beneath the icy surface of the inhospitable world he had labored. Whith his identity, his past and his future ripped from him and destroyed, he had been unjustly condemned to rot in this icy hellhole, a victim of Masaya's personal vendetta.

But he had not forsaken himself, he had not given up hope, though there had been many times when he had prayed for death to end his sufferings. For five long years he had suffered the abuse and torture by his guards, for five long years he had been left to rot in the subterranean prison, never seeing the rise of the sun or feeling a warm breeze on his face. And for five long years he had painstakingly chipped away at the icy rock of his cell, waiting for this day to come.

Kisshu thrust a grasping hand through the last of the rubble, feeling for the first time the icy sting of the wind. Dragging his abnormally thin frame up onto the snowy plain, he repeated the same vow he had been saying for five years, the only thing that had preserved his will to live: "I am coming Ichigo, my love. I am coming." The alien stood and trudged off into the blizzard, as swift and silent as a specter.

_Haha, Kish is free, and hopefully things will start to get moving. Next time, Lettuce and Pai's reunion._


	5. Black and White

_Wow, I'm on a role with this fanfic. Thanks so much to my 3 reviewers: Dust-in, goldwing-silverwing angel, and neko blade. Oh, and if anyone liked my fanfic (and even if you didn't!) I highly recommend "Mew Mew Number Two" by goldwing-silverwing angel. It's not only engaging; it's beautifully written. Plus, since I've started to try to pace myself, I won't be adding chapter 6 until I have 8-10 reviews (not counting flames . Things have started out slow, but they will be picking up soon. Either chapter 7 or 8 will have the showdown between Lettuce and Zakuro, which I hope will be pretty exciting. Well, I've rambled long enough- now on with the show!_

**Chapter 5: Black and White**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power or Star Wars (since, I'll admit, my story definitely seems to have those undertones)**

Retasu arranged herself elegantly on the chair at the two person dinging table as she awaited the prince. Her standard uniform had been exvhanged for something a bit more feminine- a long silver evening gown with a low cut and sea green beading. The commander was not above using her physical attributes to achieve her goals, and Pai, in any case, was a fairly handsome male, which only made her job more pleasant.

The heavy oak door of the dining room creaked open and Pai strode in. He looked more composed than Retasu had last remembered, and she allowed herself an internal smile. Perhaps he would be more of a challenge to deal with than she had thought.

"Prince Pai, please come and have a seat" Retasu said, keeping her tone as warm and friendly as she possibly could. "I must admit, I was surprised to see you again, although I suppose it's inevitable that I meet some of my old friends and adversaries in this line of work."

Pai slid smoothly into the chair opposite her, a smile of his own playing across his lips. "And what am I, commander? A friend or an enemy?"

"That, ambassador, is entirely up to you" she replied. "To be honest, I am beginning to have trouble discerning between the two. Nothing's black and white anymore."

Retasu leaned in towards Pai, her voice dropping. "Do you realize why you are here, prince?" Without waiting for a response she continued. "The Karingi have gained access to some of our most confidential records. Certain pieces of delicate information that would… reflect poorly on the emperor, and therefore the empire itself, if they were to be release to the public."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Pai said, the insincerity in his voice obvious. They both knew that he would like nothing more than to see the emperor fall. 'Why is she telling me this?' he wondered. 'What sort of game is Lettuce playing?'

Retasu leaned beck in her chair, her long fingers playing along the stem of the wine glass. "There is another consideration which might be more important to you. There are other records, in the Shinto sector, which clearly outline the defenses of your home world, as well as your race's battle stratagems." Retasu locked her eyes with Pai, determined to gauge his reaction to what she would say next. "A high-ranking official on planet SH-3 of that sector has been feeding the Karingi information on how to destroy your world. Perhaps you remember Zakuro Fijuwara…." Retasu delicately let her voice trail off, awaiting Pai's response.

Pai felt as if he had been punched. How could Zakuro have betrayed him? No, this was another of the emperor's filthy lies. 'But to what purpose?' he asked himself. Zakuro had been an adept servant, controlling an enormous prison colony and the multitude of defenses along that part of the galaxy- the first line of defense against a Karingi attack. Masaya would not profit from her death.

No, Pai had to admit to himself. Zakuro was probably a traitor. They had been lovers once, when the empire was still young, and their duties did not keep them apart. As things were now, they seldom saw each other, save for a few times each year. Zakuro had never wanted any true commitment and Pai was willing to settle for an on-again, off-again 'fling'. 'But did she every really love me?' he wondered, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Did she love me, or was she using me even then?' Pai shook himself away from this train of thought. He focused back on the present, surprised to see Retasu staring at him with a strange sort of intensity. 'She wants to know what our relationship was,' he realized.

"What is it that I can do?" he asked, all subtlety forgotten for the time. "Zakuro will not let me go in there to kill her anymore than she would you." Pai could feel his own temper rising, although whether it was his anger at Retasu, Zakuro, or his own horrible luck he couldn't tell.

Retasu smiled, though her voice was once again cold. "We have no need of yet another assassin, prince. Instead, we'll need your talents as an ambassador to convince the Karingi that we are willing to negotiate for the return of our records.

"You have no intention of compromising" Pai accused.

Retasu sipped her wine, a deep blood red color that reflected onto her pale hands. "Of course not. Nor do the Karingi. But the rules of war must be adhered to, and more importantly, your negotiations can buy us the time to test our enemy's positions and, perhaps, locate the files on our own." She paused for effect. "Then destroy any Karingi warships in the area."

Pai glared at her; his own façade of pleasantry had dropped at the mention of Zakuro. "I will not be your puppet commander. I refuse to go along with this ploy."

Midorikawa's eyes narrowed. "I realize that you don't approve of my methods, _Pai_," she spat his name, "but you don't seem to realize that you have no choice. I'll be fighting to keep the emperor's reputation intact- I know full well that you care little for him. However, the fate of your people should be of some importance to you. Will you forsake the ones you love for the sake of your own scruples? Will you condemn your own race to death, so that you don't have to soil your hands with Karingi blood? That is not nobility, Prince Pai- it's selfishness."

Pai bit back a retort. Not only was he at a disadvantage, being practically a prisoner on Retasu's personal warship, but he knew that she was right, as well. He could not betray his planet. "Very well commander. I'll aid you in this plot." He grimaced. "But I do not approve of your methods. Destroy warships if you will, but spare the Karingi civilians or I will not go along with this."

"Very well, Prince Pai. If you insist." Retasu agreed, surprising the ambassador. "We shall do things your way." Truly, Retasu had had no intention of attacking any civilian space craft. She would have her hands full with defeating the strong Karingi military presence anyways, especially if Zakuro had already shared the details of the emperor's fleet. 'But let him think its his doing,' she thought, 'if it makes him feel as if he has some control.' "The first thing we must tend to, though, is Zakuro" she reminded him.

Pai stared at Retasu. "You will try to kill her" he said evenly, a statement instead of a question.

Retasu nodded. "Of course. You will be coming, too. I cannot navigate though her halls and defenses- I haven't seen her for five years. You, on the other hand, are perhaps more familiar?" she smirked.

"Fine" he sighed. "I will lead you to Zakuro." If Zakuro truly WAS a traitor, not to the emperor, but to his own people- well then, Pai had no qualms about her demise. Pai arose from the table. "With your leave commander."

"But you haven't had anything to eat" Retasu objected, although the dining invitation had been merely an attempt to give Pai his orders in relative secrecy.

"I have had quite enough food for thought, I think." Pai headed towards the exit, his mind spinning from all that he had heard. "Good evening, _Lettuce._" The door slammed behind him, leaving Retasu alone in the room.

To her surprise, her heart seemed to be beating a little faster than normal, as if she were nervous. Retasu wondered if she had underestimated the ambassador. "I think I shall enjoy killing that one" she said, before draining her wineglass and disappearing into the shadows of her room.

Pai stayed up long into the night, mulling over his conversation with the former Mew. A plan had begun to form in his mind, a plan to sand Masaya, Retasu and this entire corrupt empire plunging into oblivion. Pai realized that the commander had no intention of allowing him to return home. She probably loathed him even more, after their dinner conversation. But Pai had little concern for his own life. If Retasu was indeed his better, then he would die. But if, before his death, he could get control of those records she had told him about, those files which would expose Masaya as the monster he truly was, then perhaps he could broadcast them publicly. Perhaps this would be the tinder to spark a revolution! Pai smiled, a real smile, instead of the mask he so often wore. For the first time in years, he allowed himself to hope for the future.


	6. Shades of Gray

_Thank you to all my reviewers! This chapter is a little impromptu so I'm not giving proper credit to everyone who wrote to me, but I hope to give a more extended thank you in chapter 7. Even though I only have 9 reviews (and 2 are from my sister!) it's gratifying to know that people are reading this. If anybody has suggestions, feel free to tell me! I hope to always be open to advice. And now, without further ado, Chapter 7!_

_Warning There are 2 swear words in here. Normally, I dislike excessive cursing, but I think it was necessary for the scene's emotional intensity. My apologies to anyone whom I might have offended. Okay, now on with the chapter…_

**Chapter 6: Shades of Gray**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power. **

_On Board the Demon's Fang, Captain's Quarters_

That night, for the first time in years, Retasu found herself plagued by uneasy dreams. The thick comforting darkness which normally shrouded her slumber had been torn away and she was unable to escape these unwanted visions. She stood by helpless, as her mind replayed in perfect accuracy the death of Lettuce, the former Mew Mew.

(Dream Flashback Sequence)

She was thirsty, unbearably thirsty. Her mouth had grown so cracked and dry that she could no longer even swallow the thin trickle of blood running down her lips. One eye had been swollen shut and the other gazed out blearily, rimmed with red. Her body was covered in mud and crusted with the blood of her many wounds. Her wrists, which hung limply in shackles above her head, had been stripped entirely of their skin, rubbed raw long ago.

Every part of her body was in agony, but her thirst was the worst. A faint moan escaped her lips, a plea for death to whatever power was listening. Her torturers had made her beg for death, debase herself in every possible way, and still they withheld that sweet release from her. Lettuce, although marginally conscious, was no longer aware of her surroundings, could no longer remember why she was here or even who she was. The only thing that remained was the pain, and the hopeless desire to escape it.

She heard screams, the rattle of gunfire; then a blinding flash of light exploded in front of her. A wall had been destroyed and a tall figure was slowly making his way towards her through the rubble. (Of course, Retasu wasn't aware of this when it had actually happened. Only through the disjointed, 3rd person perspective of the dream could these details be noticed.)

Masaya had hurried over to Retasu, sincere concern etched across his face. 2 tinier blasts escaped his hands and the shackles disappeared. Lettuce slumped to the floor, her breathing slowing to a dangerous rate. Masaya gently gathered her into his arms.

"My God, Lettuce, what have they done to you?" His voice quavered. "It's because of me that you're here… oh God, they thought it was you who had destroyed those government buildings, they thought you were the 'terrorist.' And now, now you'll have to die for another's sins, now you'll be forced to pay the ultimate price for MY crimes because those government bastards can't get their facts straight!" Masaya's eyes grew hard as he gazed around the filthy remains of the torture chamber, and at the broken body of his friend in his arms.

"No" he whispered. "No, I cannot allow this. I won't allow you to die because of me, Lettuce. I won't let you!" He concentrated his rage, his fear for Lettuce, his hatred for her tormentors, drew all of those feelings out of himself and fed them to his growing power.

"Lettuce" he said into her ear. "I can save you; you don't have to die in vain. I hold the power to save your life and heal all your injuries, but I can't force it on you. Listen to me, Lettuce. If you want to live, you have to claim this power for yourself. You have to absorb it, embrace it, or else you'll die! Dammit, Lettuce, you have to fight!"

Somehow his desperate plea penetrated the haze of her mind. "Lettuce" a voice called, pulling her out of death's grasp. A voice in the darkness- but so much more. It called from all around her, on every side and even echoing from the inside of her soul and touching the very depths of her being. It whispered to her of a power that could be hers: the power to protect herself against enemies, the power to take vengeance on those who had betrayed her. It promised that it, unlike her friends, would never forsake her- in this darkness she would always find solace, would never be lonely again. "Simply claim this power as your own, Retasu Modorikawa, and your wounds shall be healed, your power will be raised to unimaginable new heights; claim me," it cried, "and I will carve your legacy on ever rock, ever planet, every plant and bird and beast- I will carve your name into the heart of all creation, Retasu Modorikawa. Claim me and live again!"

Lettuce felt the power rush through her, felt every vein come alive, burning with liquid fire, felt every pore as if it was enflamed. The magma heat coursed through her body, consuming everything in its path, until it plunged into her very soul, a fiery brand burying itself deep into its victim forevermore.

Retasu jolted awake, gasping and clutching at the air, and surprising Masaya, who had grown weary from the expenditure of so much energy. She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, feeling her heart beat again, unaware of the filth on the floor beneath her. Finally, she gained the strength to turn towards Masaya. When she met his weary and bloodied eyes, she gave an audible yelp, trying to scramble away from and towards him at the same time. She could feel the power that had saved her emanating from him. He was that power, so strongly imbued with strength that it seemed to almost visibly vibrate in the air around him. It was Masaya who had rescued her and given her this gift.

She shakily tried to speak; surprised at her own change- this beautiful, confident voice was not Lettuce's! "Masaya," she began. "I owe you my life, and so much more. Show me the way to master these gifts you have granted me; show me how to avenge myself on this government which tried to destroy me." Her tone grew stronger as she felt a black anger, her hatred, well up inside. "Show me the way, and I will serve you with complete loyalty until my death." Retasu hesitated. "My master."

Masaya looked at the girl who had sworn herself to him. H had given Retasu part of his soul, his essence, and the change was startling. Was this how his sacrifice manifested itself? Any lingering guilt he may have felt over being the one to destroy her innocence was quickly overshadowed by his growing joy.

The creature before him with so much potential, this magnificent being filled with so much power, she was… his? He could see the throb of his power within her, realizing that she was, indeed, under his control. It was an intoxicating feeling, looking at your own creation. And for a moment, Masaya thought this must've been what God felt like, when He created the world. Despite the loss of some of is strength, he felt, if anything, more potent.

He grasped Retasu's arm and pulled her to her feet, out of the ashes and dirt. "Come" the master said to his apprentice. "Come and we shall change the world."

(End Dream Flashback)

Retasu awoke with a shriek of terror escaping her lips, feeling as if clawed hands were clutching at her throat. Praying that no one had heard her outburst through the thick hull of the ship, she grasped her way blindly to the bathroom and was promptly overcome by a wave of nausea. Her heaves wracking her body, Retasu hung her head over the toilet, her hair hastily pulled behind her and tears creasing her cheeks. What did it all mean?

This had been no ordinary dream. Not only had she relived her own emotions; she had felt Masaya's as well! And, perhaps more clearly than when it had originally happened, she recalled the darkness, the silky voice from the abyss which had been a constant part of her since that life-changing day. Retasu swayed, nearly losing consciousness again. This was the man she had been planning to assassinate? He had given part of his very soul so that she might live. She had no right to do such a thing. "Even if I wanted to," she wondered, "would I be able? Am I even capable of defying Masaya, when I am part of him?" She didn't have time to contemplate the answer before the night rose up and engulfed her- this time in utter darkness.

_Shinto Sector, Planet SH-3_

Zakuro paced impatiently through her foyer. Her associeates were supposed to have been here over an hour ago! Zakuro snorted in derision. In the old days, no one would DARE keep her waiting. She had been a virtual queen, with thousands of giddy fans hanging on her every word, and men falling over themselves to fulfill her whims. That was THEN of course. After the Revolution, she had been assigned to this middle-of-nowhere outpost and forced to manage it. While the slaves in the prison had easily constructed her mansion, they weren't so adept at providing the other amenities. It had been months since she'd had a decent manicure. Zakuro grabbed a stack of paperwork as she continued walking aimlessly. A few notices about her guards' vacation days, a warning of an escaped convict (like he could go anywhere!) and a childishly scrawled 'thank you' letter from Minto- nothing very exciting. "The one thing that could possibly kill me," she thought, "is this insatiable boredom."

Finally she heard the port door whoosh open as an alien ship glided gracefully inside. Two reptilian humanoids departed, both around 7 feet tall with slender, deceptively delicate frames. Their tails hung gracefully behind them, trailing after their clawed feet. Both were male with tall, sloping foreheads. Instead of hair, their bodies ware covered by a think layer of light green scales. Their almond eyes held vertical slits instead of pupils, and a crowned ridge across their forehead served as their browline. The noses were little more than slits.

Zakuro was one of the few humans to ever gaze upon one of the Karingi and survive. Their slender forms and nearly effeminate features had spurred many of their adversaries to underestimate them. Those enemies were now either destroyed or enslaved. The infamous Karingi warlords and their empire had never been defeated.

The wolf mew grinned at her visitors. While she detested the arrogant lizard men, she had no doubt of their fighting capability. They would crush Masaya's empire and she would finish on the winning team. After the war, the Karingi had promised her the position of regent for this corner of the galaxy. She would rule over both Earth and the alien home world (What IS its name!), not to mention all the colonies and offshoots of the two planets, answering only to the Karingi themselves.

Plus, on the off chance that the Karingi DID fail, she would escape blame. Masaya had no idea that she had turned traitor and the Karingi Code of Honor forbade them from betraying their allies, even if she was only a lowly human female. Zakuro, of course, had no such qualms. At the first change in the tides of war she would turn in her newfound allies in a heartbeat, as well as the information she had received, then claim she had acted as a spy in Masaya's best interests and reap the rewards.

Zakuro bowed to the new arrivals. She never gambled unless she knew the odds were stacked in her favor. Victory either way was how she liked life. Risk was a fine thing, it gave excitement to an otherwise dull existence. But triumph was always better. "Let the games begin" she though, walking smoothly over to her new 'friends.'

_I really wish that I could provide a drawing of how I picture the Karingi to look like. My sister is an awesome artist, and she drew them perfectly, but we have no scanner! Alas, such is life. _

_Chapter 7: Masaya muses on life, we actually see Ichigo, Pai and Kish get back in the picture, and Retasu prepares to battle Zakuro!_


	7. The Die is Cast

_Hi again! I am so sorry this update took so disgustingly long! Life's been chaotic lately, with the end of school coming, but at least its crazy in a good way… This week alone I got kicked in the shin in karate, then fell off my horse in riding lessons. Thankfully, I broke the fall with my HEAD! (which may very well be the hardest substance on the face of this earth). I'm in a world of pain, right now. Anyways, once more I apologize for waiting a whole month to add chapter 7, and just want to thank anyone who bothers to still read this. I'm so happy I'm at 12 reviews, even though I've been lazy lately. Thanks especially to Sakuuya and Shandra-Chan: you both leave such great messages! Shandra-Chan I completely agree. And Sakuuya, I hope Ichigo meets your expectations- it's hard to get into the mind of someone that currently has very little thought process. Oh, and thanks to my sister, too, for bugging me to update! Well, I think I've rambled long enough, so without further ado,_

**Chapter 7: The Die is Cast**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power**

_Aboard the Demon's Fang_

Pai watched the infinite stars and planets as they passed the ship by. He had been traveling on Demon's Fang for a week now, but hadn't seen or spoken to Retasu since the night of his arrival. Truth be told, the trip had been fairly uneventful. The crew mostly ignored him, and he hadn't been given any duties, so he spent most of his time in his quarters or in one of the many training rooms aboard the massive spacecraft.

He was on his way to one of those right now, carrying a wooden practice sword in his hand when he felt the handheld communicator in his pocket buzz, signaling him to the main bridge. Typical. The one occasion he was actually doing something worthwhile is the time Retasu decides she needs him. With a small sigh and a look of longing back towards the dojo, he turned around and went to meet the commander.

There was no mocking smile in Commander Modorikawa's eyes this time. She was going to face a former comrade and a powerful traitor to the empire. Although she was arrogant, she had survived by never underestimating her adversary. Her spies were still uncertain about the defenses and back up Zakuro had implanted on the frozen planet, but time was running out. Reports had been trickling in of a vast massing of Karingi forces in preparation of a surprise attack on the Empire. Details were scarce, but the rumors left all who heard them feeling distinctly nervous. Modorikawa was determined to eliminate the internal threat before this attack could occur.

"Ambassador," she said in a clipped, tense voice. "you and I shall be departing for the planet SH-3 in six hours. In order to avoid detection, we shall be taking the escape pods. As they do not have engines, we will have a greater chance of being overlooked by the heat scanners. In the meantime…" she turned to Tenshin. "You shall have a chance to redeem yourself, Lieutenant. You will have control of the Fang, to both act as a decoy for Zakuro's attention and to draw off any forces she may have mustered. It may be prudent to fire missiles at the prison complex and Zakuro's base to mask the jettison of the pods. Are there any questions?" Retasu gazed imperiously at her subordinate.

"No, Commander" Tenshin hastily replied "…except, what if we need to contact you?"

"We can't risk Zakuro's people tracing our electronic signals. Communication will be impossible unless we are successful at assassinating Zakuro. Then we will hail you using her equipment."

"What is this 'we,' Commander?" Pai smirked. "I thought I was just the tour guide. Can't the all-powerful Modorikawa kill Zakuro without my aid?"

Retasu chose to ignore this comment, and continued to brief Tenshin. "If WE do not make contact in 48 hours, consider US dead and depart this sector. The Empire cannot afford to lose a warship of this magnitude."

Tenshin bowed his acceptance of her plan and Retasu turned away. "I am not to be disturbed. Pai, you may return to your quarters to prepare. Be back here at 1600 hours for departure." She strode through the port door and was quickly swallowed up by the shadows.

Pai immediately felt the eyes of the entire bridge on him. Even Tenshin had dropped his mask of military efficiency and was gaping wide-eyed.

"You and the commander must seriously have something going on. If I had said something like that, I'd be dead before I hit the ground."

Pai laughed, and briefly considered creating a lewd story about his wild sexual escapades with the commander. He decided against it. Even though he knew Lettuce intended to kill him, he didn't want to give her a reason for torture, as well. "No, my friend, the Commander is not so lucky as to have me for her lover. She didn't kill me because she needs me to get her inside Zakuro's." Still chuckling, Pai left the astonished crew behind and headed back to the training hall.

_The Emperor's Palace_

Masaya studied the holographic image before him. "And this plan, Commander. It will defeat Zakuro?"

"No master, the plan is far from foolproof." He raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Retasu to neglect details. Although he had felt a change in her, recently, he hadn't been under the impression that she had turned into an idiot overnight. "And…?" he prompted.

"I believe Zakuro is insightful enough to see through our plots. However, I am depending on her desire to face me in one-on-one combat to ensure our advantage. We were never fond of each other, and she envied my position in the Empire. She will want to prove herself superior."

Masaya nodded. "True, but if you begin to defeat her, she will inevitably turn to more treacherous methods of destroying you."

"Her base will be bombed prior to our arrival. Hopefully, her contingency plans will be destroyed by the blasts."

The Emperor frowned. "Victories are not won by hopes and dreams, Commander."

"It was my impression that those were exactly what you founded the empire upon, my lord."

A silence fell between them, heavy and cold as ice.

"Forgive me, master, I spoke…"

"Get out" a voice rasped from the shadows, so different from the earlier tone; a tormented, angry hissing.

Retasu looked surprised. "My lord… Masaya?"

"Get OUT!" the voice screamed, carrying such power that it destroyed the holographic projector instantly.

The Sparks of the machine flashed and leapt in the shadows, but soon faded away, leaving Masaya alone in the stark throne room. He pressed his brow to his hands. His rapid breathing began to grow quiet, the gasps quickly subsiding. Why now? It had been years since he lost control of his powers! And over something so trivial… why should he be upset by his servant's foolish remark? It did not matter, nothing mattered, least of all such useless, meaningless words. Hope, dreams, beauty love, friendship… these were pointless abstractions, pretty words the weak used to compensate for their feebleness. To indulge in such sensations led only to misery and despair.

Power- that was what was important. The struggle to achieve it, and the battle to retain it- that was all that mattered in life. Had Retasu forgotten that?

Apparently she had, at least somewhat. On her return, providing that she survived, he would reinforce this one truth in her: 'Power is all, everything else is obsolete."

_Elsewhere in the Palace_

"Lady Ichigo! Lady Ichigo" a maid called, running up to her mistress. The woman turned her blank gaze towards the girl. 'Ichigo is dead', she thought. 'Was dead, is dead, will remain dead for all eternity. Why do they still call me by that name?'

The servant gulped nervously as her empress turned towards her. The Lady Ichigo was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but her blank, soulless eyes were a little frightening. Plus, she never spoke, no matter what! All she ever did was stare. "The Emperor requests your presence in his quarters, Milady." Ichigo stood there, unmoving, for a few more seconds, then soundlessly turned and glided down the corridor. The maid exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "A ghost she is. A living ghost" the girl muttered, ten continued on swiftly down the opposite hallways, eager to escape Ichigo's unnerving presence.

"Wife" Masaya said as Ichigo bowed into his room, "Come here." Quickly Ichigo came to his side, standing exactly one pace behind him.

'He is dead, too' Ichigo thought. 'Dead like me, but different. Trying to be dead, trying not to BE. I don't try. I am not.'

Masaya was gazing out through a large cathedral window, overlooking the bustling capital city of his empire. Below, millions of people and aliens bustled about, only a small portion of the vast population he held absolute control over.

"Look outside" he ordered her, not shifting his gaze to see if she would obey. She could not help but to obey. "Is this not glorious, this planet? Is it not everything you could ever dream of?" Ichigo did not respond, but continued to stare sightlessly out the window.

"Oh, that's right, how could I forget? You don't dream, do you? You can't even begin to comprehend this scene or your position in it. Women would kill to be in your place- wife to the most powerful man in the galaxy, but you're incapable of appreciating it.

Masaya's voice had been growing steadily louder, as he went on, but now it rose to a crescendo. "Dammit, woman, you have everything you could ever ask for!" Ichigo shrunk back, afraid she would feel Masaya's hatred once more. "And she dares to ask me if I know anything of dreams? I have nothing more to dream of, I HAVE everything, there is nothing left to desire, nothing! This universe is mine for the taking, everything in it and as for Hope…"

"Well, you know full well the price of Hope, don't you, my wife? You chose hope, hope for some unforeseen future over love for me. You betrayed me for blind hope. And look at you now! Look at yourself!" Masaya grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and roughly shook her. "Was it worth it, Ichigo my love? Was it!"

Ichigo didn't even flinch; she didn't move her eyes away from the window for a second to gaze at her tormentor. Her lack of response seemed to calm Masaya down. He realized for the first time that he had been screaming. "Leave. Now." The Emperor released Ichigo and gazed back out the window. "What is the matter with me?" he whispered to the sky.

_Sorry, no Kish in this chapter. I thought about putting him in, but his situation didn't mesh with the overall current theme. He'll definitely be making an appearance in chapter 8, though, as well as the final showdown between Lettuce and Zakuro. Only one can survive, and Zakuro's better prepared than Lettuce had anticipated. Plus, we take a better look at the true Pai, as well. Please Read and Review (constructive criticism is always welcome!)_


	8. The Heart of the Beast

12

_Hello again! I don't know if anyone remembers me (or if I even deserve to be remembered after such a long absence), but I'm back! Life has been so crazy and busy that I haven't had time to even think about writing, but I didn't forget Sacrifices… I just… ignored it… for a really long time… Well, at least I'm properly ashamed of myself, and I'll do my best to make it up to anyone still reading (and anyone new, too!) This chapter is probably the longest so far, and Chapter 9 should be up by early next week. _

**Chapter 8: The Heart of the Beast**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power**

_Shinto Sector, Planet SH-3_

Kish cowered under the rock formation waiting for the snow storm to subside. His skin, normally pale, had turned a sickly shade of gray from the continuous exposure to the elements, and his hair hung lank down his back. He wanted so badly just to lie down and go to sleep, but knew that would only bring death.

He must survive, he would survive. If he had lasted five years under the torturer's lash, he could defeat the elements! Nothing would stop him from regaining his former love and avenging his unjust imprisonment.

A movement! Outside, beyond the cave. Food! Kish leapt out, sprinting towards the sign of life. An animal, similar to a snowshoe hare of earth, but with smaller ears. The hapless creature saw Kish approaching, and tensed its legs to leap away. Too late.

Kish grabbed the animal, and in the same movement twisted its neck. Quickly moving back towards the cave, the alien examined his prey. The rabbit was disgustingly thin, probably on the verge of death anyways. Once inside Kish used a crude rock to skin the animal then promptly devoured it. True, fire was dangerous to light, so he had to do without it, but Kish had survived much worse. 'Oh yes,' he reflected with the rabbit's blood trickling down his chin, 'things can always be much worse.'

Once he had filled his stomach with his kill and the storm had died down, the alien began to take into account his situation. It was unlikely that anyone was searching for him- they all expected him to die out on the tundra, like so many others before him. But there was no way he could escape the planet if he stayed here.

Kish sighed, regretting his decision to flee so far from Zakuro's base. The intoxication of freedom, combined with his rage, had spurred him to trudge many more miles than necessary. And now, if he wanted to escape this God-forsaken wasteland, he would have to retrace his steps back to Zakuro's. Back into the heart of the beast.

_Aboard the Demon's Fang._

Commander Midorikawa sat at the entrance to the launch pad, tapping her foot. "Have you found him yet?" she demanded of an aide who had come in to report.

"N...no Commander, not yet," Retasu's eyes narrowed. "But, but we have sixty people searching for him, and we know he can't have escaped from the ship. It's just a matter of time…" she briefly considered slicing his throat to sate her sword, but that would just mean one less person removed from the search. Plus, she would have to fill out the paperwork- the aide just wasn't worth killing. Pai on the other hand…

As if on command, the ambassador stepped calmly through the doorway, an expression of perfect disinterest on his face. The aide gaped at him open-mouthed. "Why hello Commander, I see you're ready to go. I'm not late am I?"

"Where in the nine hells were you?" Retasu roared. "Your orders were to be HERE at 1600 hours. You're an hour late!"

Pai gave a mock bow. "Forgive me, dear Lettuce- I had a few problems to sort out."

The light of suspicion began to grow in Retasu's eyes. Pai was far from trustworthy, and for him to be missing without a trace for so long a time probably meant trouble. "What sort of problems?"

"I don't mean to be rude Commander, but that's between myself and the urinal," Pai replied primly. The aide tried to hold his laughter in, failed miserably, and began choking with tears in his eyes.

Retasu looked at her watch. Although she didn't believe the alien's odd excuse, they were already behind schedule; Pai's punishment would have to be delayed. 'Just remember how important he is to the Emperor,' she told herself, trying to school her anger. 'Think of how much you'll enjoy killing him when the time is right.' "Get in the pod" she said to the ambassador. Then, speaking over her communicator, she alerted the bridge. "Lieutenant Tenshin, we are ready to depart."

"Yes, Commander, we will jettison the two pods on your order." There was a pause. "Currently there is a snow storm at your designated location. Shall we still proceed?"

Retasu sighed inwardly. Why couldn't anything just go smoothly? Outwardly, she betrayed nothing. "It's too late now, lieutenant. Are you prepared to fire at Zakuro's base as well?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Retasu entered her own pod, after making sure Pai really did strap himself in. From what she had learned of the ambassador, he would jump out of the pod before it fired, then think nothing of it. "Fire at will."

_Shinto Sector, Planet SH-3_

Retasu found herself holding her breath as the pod streaked towards SH-3, leaving a fiery tail in its wake as it entered the atmosphere. True, these were top of the line vessels, but it was nevertheless nerve wracking every time she felt a jolt. She took a few deep breaths, and focused on the mission.

'The explosives should be striking Zakuro's vase around now,' she thought to herself. 'Hopefully, they will suffice in masking our entrance.' She hoped Pai's pod would land after hers, so that he wouldn't have a chance to escape. Not that there was much of a chance of that- Zakuro was worse than even herself, betraying her own kind for profit. Certainly, Pai wouldn't aid the woman who sold out his planet to the Karingi! Still, Commander Midorikawa felt uneasy. Perhaps it was no more than nerves before battle, or worries for her Master after her strange dismissal a few days before, but her heart felt burdened by some evil sense of foreboding. 'I only need to wet my sword' she thought. 'It has gone hungry for far too long.'

The pod made impact with the icy planet, shuddered, and grew still. Retasu stepped out, onto the ice. She had discarded her customary green uniform for a white subzero outfit and thick, white wolf pelt. She had found the symbolism of that particularly entertaining. A few moments later, Pai's pod (paipod paipod paipod!) came crashing down into the snowy world.

Pai stumbled out, making no show of grace whatsoever. "Damn, it's cold!" he yelped. "Why can't top secret evil military operations ever take place somewhere decent? For example, a tropical island filled with beautiful, bikini-clad women? Or even better, nude women!" he cast a sidelong glance at Retasu. "Speaking of which, Commander…"

Retasu had learned to ignore the ambassador's rambling and this time was no exception. "Show me to this base, Pai," she yelled over the howl of the wind.

"The easiest access point form this position would be the underground tunnel which connects the prison to the main base. However, it's certain to be heavily guarded, not to mention possibly destroyed from the missiles your ship fired" Pai shouted back.

For Retasu, there was no debate in her mind. She could feel the cold numbing her fingers and slowing the reflexes of her sword hand, but she didn't dare use her power to warm herself- she had the feeling that before this was over, she would need all the energy she possessed. "No choice" she replied. "We go underground."

Pai walked ahead, picking his way slowly to the prison. He could smell the smoke on the air, before he saw it- black plumes concealing a raging inferno in the ruins of the building. There was no movement, however. "Here it is," he said to the Commander, looking at a thick, twisted iron door on the side of the prison. "It's still intact, though- we may have trouble breaking through." Retasu only laughed at that, and drew her sword. It glowed with a dark flame for a moment, the color of old blood, before she slashed across the door, causing it to crumple into a smoldering sash. Pai smiled to himself. "Finally, Lettuce, you show me some of your true power." Retasu stepped aside, gesturing for Pai to go first. Pai smirked at her. "How polite of you."

"Not at all. I always let my guest have the privilege of springing the traps." Something that might have been the shadow a real smile flitted across her lips, but vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Still, for a moment Pai felt almost as if he was speaking to a real person, instead of the soulless assassin.

_Zakuro's Mansion and Base_

Zakuro watched on the viewscreen as her planet was decimated by the Demon's Fang. Her mansion was crumbling at her feet and the damn Karingi had already departed. She was on her own. She had already given the arrogant aliens her most recent information on Masaya's battle strategies, anyways, so she couldn't even bribe them to rescue her. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that something else was also amiss. She scanned her viewscreen once more, noticing some strange activity in tunnel 12. Zooming closer, she found Midorikawa herself and Pai! Her former lover was helping her most hated rival in her own assassination. Truly, life was ridiculous at times.

Still, ridiculous or not, Zakuro preferred it to the alternative. She sent out a planet-wide message on her communications link. "Are any of you still alive?" she demanded of her guardsmen. There was some static, but she heard the replies of a few of her sergeants. Overall, she still had more than forty men, according to their reports. "Good. We are under attack by the Empire. There are two assassins coming for me at the moment, from tunnel 12. Kill the woman, but leave the man alive. He is a noble, and the warships will cease their attack if we ransom him. Bring that man to me and we may all still survive." A lie of course- if Retasu died, the Demon's Fang would demolish the planet, regardless of Pai. But, she couldn't expect her men to serve her out of a sense of loyalty. Mercenaries and rogues, the entire group… all they were concerned about was their own survival. Of course, if the rumors were true, they'd be no match for Lettuce, but they could at least buy Zakuro some time. After all, she wanted to kill Lettuce, but Pai was a different matter entirely. Since her planet was entirely in ruins, she could have Pai show her where the escape pods they had taken were and she could at least survive this ordeal to fight another day. Not to mention that the alien had proven himself a more than adequate lover on numerous occasions. Plus, she was certain that she could bend him to her will. 'Indeed,' she thought, looking at the small vials that the Karingi had brought her. 'He will help me whether he wants to or not.'

_Planet SH-3 Tunnel 12_

Pai let out a gasp of shock as Retasu forced him to the ground, just in time to prevent a flurry of laser fire from killing him. "Commander, I didn't know you cared," Pai whispered to the woman crouched on top of him.

"Shut up and stay down!" Retasu hissed, creeping out from behind a box of crates to face Zakuro's guardsmen.

The ambassador gave a melancholy sigh. "You know, that's what every woman seems to tell me!" Fortunately, Midorikawa hadn't heard him, and sprung for the nearest guardsman, sword unsheathed and glowing with that unnatural light. She surrendered herself entirely to the darkness, reveling in a freedom that had been denied her for far too long, and leaving a trail of carnage in her wake. Pai watched in both awe and disgust as she cut down man after man, without pause. Her movements were so fluid, so graceful that she seemed almost a dancer. But no dancer ever wore that hungry expression of blood lust, and Pai knew too well the dark master for whom she danced. As soon as it had begun, it was finished. The gunmen lay dead on the floor, blood pooling around their corpses. As Retasu turned around to look at him, however, a slow mocking clap filled the air, and from directly behind him, Pai heard a familiar laugh.

"Impressive, little Lettuce. Truly a magnificent display. A pity it shall be your last performance." Pai turned around to find himself facing Zakuro. His heart caught in his stomach. She was more breathtaking than ever! The wolf faced him. "And as for you my love—how could you betray me? Still, I am a forgiving woman… you have a chance to redeem yourself in my eyes. All you have to do is kill that bitch!" He felt a small sting pierce his neck, and had just enough time to see the shocked expression Retasu's face. And then, Prince Pai knew no more.

Retasu stared in shock as Pai crumpled to the ground at Zakuro's feet. She couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. True, she had ultimately planned to kill him, but still! Zakuro, noting her expression laughed. "The Karingi are masters of their art" she said, slowly gliding towards Retasu. Even a few drops of their poison can dull the senses, dim the mind, and kill a man. They can cause either exquisite pleasure or _excruciating_ pain. As Zakuro spoke, her nails began to elongate into metallic, sword-like claws and Retasu noticed for the first time the acid dripping from those beautiful fingers. (When Zakuro said she needed a manicure, she really didn't mean just some nail polish- she sharpens her nails on her victims!) "Pain and pleasure- I'm sure you can guess what I'm going to give you, Mew Lettuce," Zakuro hissed as she flung herself at her former teammate. The battle had begun.

Retasu leapt away just in time to see Zakuro miss her by mere inches. The spot where she had been standing was now a melting ooze of acid. "Well Mew Zakuro, it seems all this time in the middle of nowhere has made you weak!" she laughed. Zakuro matched her laughter and struck one of the tunnel's pillars with her claws, slicing it completely in half and causing the already weak tunnel to start collapsing. Without thinking, Retasu grabbed Pai and slung him over her shoulder, right before a block of granite crushed him. She drew her sword and called upon her abilities to carve her own hole in the tunnel- this one onto the frozen tundra of SH-3. Unfortunately, Zakuro was already waiting for her on top, and slashed at Midorikawa's sword arm, as she was trying to disentangle herself from Pai. Retasu bit back a yelp of pain as the acid bit into her flesh. Zakuro was right, the pain was unimaginable! "Silly fool" the traitor shouted, reveling in Retasu's agony. "I am a wolf and this is my element" she said gesturing to the icy wasteland around them. "You're nothing more than a fish out of water."

Retasu felt her old hatred beginning to build inside her, feeding off her, yet granting strength at the same time. How dare Zakuro talk down to her? She was not the shy, gullible Mew Lettuce anymore, afraid of Zakuro's every glare. She was Commander Retasu Midorikawa, expert assassin and second in power to only the Emperor! This dog would not best her. Retasu, moving as swiftly as a shadow streaked toward Zakuro, all pain forgotten, her dark sword gleaming in the snow. She attacked viciously, instinctively, driving the traitor back with every step and leaving no opening for retaliation. Finally, Zakuro reacted a second too slow and Retasu plunged her sword into her side. Zakuro gave an anguished scream, music to the Commander's ears. But just as she was drawing back for the killing blow, she was engulfed in flames from behind. Screaming, tears rolling down her face, she stumbled aside and weakly tried to see the source of the new attack through her smoke-burnt eyes. Pai stood there sneering, another fire ball forming in his hand as he looked down at Retasu.

"About time you woke up." Zakuro slowly moved forward, still clutching her side. "Oh, there was something I forgot to mention, Mew Lettuce. I gave Pai a huge dose of what the Karingi call Euphorium… a poison that quite literally suppresses his free will, and puts him utterly at my mercy! Right now, he's noting more than my willing slave- just the way I like my men." Zakuro grinned viciously as she turned to the alien prince. "Pai, my love," she said, "kill her." Pai raised his hand and stared into Retasu's helpless eyes…

… And a million miles away the Emperor screamed in pain…

_Overall, this chapter was a little more light-hearted than normal, but chapter 9 is where the really juicy stuff comes into play. Look for the conclusion of Retasu, Pai and Zakuro's battle, as well as some more Masaya. Plus, in the next chapter or two, Kish should be seeing Ichigo again after five years. Please Read and Review! Constructive criticism is certainly welcome!_


	9. A Means to an End

_I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I DEFINITELY don't own Mew Mew Power (though I bet they wish I did their writing for them!)_

_First off, Happy Birthday Poldod sister! At first I wanted to get this done sometime in December. Then, I decided if I finished sometime before February I would be content. Therefore, on the very last day of January I finally bring you…_

**Chapter 9: A Means to an End**

_The Emperor's Palace_

The pain shot through his body like lightning and Masaya fell from his throne, his breaths coming in labored gasps. What was happening? Was this some sort of attack? Impossible. None now lived who could oppose him. With another pang, he realized that his apprentice was under attack- and being badly beaten. Who, though, besides him, possessed such power? He tried to reach out to Retasu across the galaxy. "Lettuce, what is happening?" he hissed angrily. Her response surprised him.

"Master! I am sorry. I have failed you." Retasu's thoughts came at him in a disjointed jumble, along with her tortured impressions of pain. "Zakuro controlled Pai… the ambassador is too strong!" He could feel as another attack wracked her body and more of her strength fled. "I… I'm sorry," she cried, before their connection was severed. Masaya was shocked. It was an emotion he had experienced far too often of late. Why was Retasu apologetic for her failure? Since when did she truly care about his approval? He had assumed that with her dying breath she would lash out at him, not beg forgiveness. Masaya always thought that she had served him only for the power that he granted her, not out of loyalty.

Unbidden, images of a broken and tortured Lettuce from years before drifted into his mind. And even older and more remote, the shy, smiling face of a young girl stared out at him through the depths of time. Before, she had never desired domination and power. Before he had thrust his soul into her and corrupted the helpless girl, she would have been content to live a peaceful and simple life, ignorant of those abilities that could both burn like flames of hell and soothe like a soft rain. And now for the crime of trusting him in her moment of weakness, she was hopelessly addicted to that sweetest poison, power. For that unforgivable sin of faith, she was dying on a faraway planet for the sake of an emperor she hated, he reflected bitterly. Before he could recover his discipline, before he could again arm himself with hatred, an agonized sob escaped from the Emperor's lips.

_Shinto Sector, Planet SH-3_

Retasu was beaten. Zakuro was a difficult enough adversary as it was but when she controlled Pai and his strange powers of wizardry, she was unstoppable. "I will not die like a weakling, though," Retasu told herself, struggling to her feet, with blood pouring freely from at least half a dozen wounds and scorch marks on her clothes and skin. "I will not dishonor my master by dying a coward!" At the thought of the Emperor, she felt a reconnection with Masaya. She sensed his emotions now more clearly than she ever had, when trying to probe his thoughts. He was feeling… guilty? Staring her death in the face, with no hope of escape or vengeance, Commander Midorikawa had a strange sensation. An emotion she did not know that she still possessed coursed through her veins like cleansing water. If only for a little while, it felt as if the black shadow on her soul had lifted. "Don't blame yourself for my death, my lord" she silently told her master. "You only gave me back my life. It was my choice to follow you- a decision I do not regret." Retasu stood up straight, waiting for Pai to strike the killing blow. "And now, I am honored to die for you, my lord…" the assassin paused, "…my friend."

"No!" A reaction so powerful, the mental force nearly knocked Retasu back down echoed in her head. "Retasu, Lettuce, I forbid you to die!" I cannot save you this time, but you must stand on your own… you must defeat them! Do you understand me… I need you alive!" Never before had Retasu sensed such an outpouring of emotion from Masaya… not since the ordeal with Ichigo had she even felt a spark of life from him. His plea seemed to given her strength, however. "I cannot allow myself to die, if he still needs me" she swore. "I will not abandon him!" she shouted aloud to the heavens and her enemies, untapped strength miraculously pouring into her. 'I cannot allow myself to die if he still needs me.

Pai cast another giant ball of fire at her, but this time she managed to leap aside. Sprinting at a speed she had never known, she grabbed her fallen sword and ran for the ambassador, ignoring the burning heat of the fireballs as they singed her skin. She came at Pai with her blade angled low to the side, and delivered a blunt blow to his head. As quickly as it had begun, her battle with him had ended.

The hypnotized prince fell unconscious to the ground. Ignoring the acrid smell of her own burned flesh, and the blood that slicked her body, Retasu turned slowly to face Zakuro. "Traitor" she spat. "You betrayed your position, your people and your Emperor. For these crimes, I, Retasu Midorikawa, condemn you to death." Then, without warning, she lunged and the battle began anew.

Retasu struck at Zakuro so quickly that the Wolf Mew barely had time to bring her toxic claws up in defense. Retasu was moving too fast for her to strike with the poison! Retasu did not relent, however, and pressed Zakuro with a ferocity that she had not possessed before. Zakuro soon found herself in the same position as before, crippled and at the assasssin's mercy. Retasu seemed to realize he same thing; she gave a small laugh. "No prince to come to your rescue this time, traitor." Zakuro's eyes widened as Retasu slowly, carefully drew her sword out. "Goodbye my old friend" she said, "I shall see you in hell."

Time seemed to slow, as Zakuro crumpled beneath the onslaught of Lettuce's blade. She locked eyes with her former ally, even as her life's blood was pooling around her. "I'll be waiting for you, little Lettuce," she said, before the blade plunged hungrily into the wolf's heart.

Immediately after, Retasu felt weak. Her many injuries throbbed from the excessive movement she had subjected her body to, and her head started to spin. She knelt down in the snow as a bloody wound on her chest stained the wolf pelt. "Masaya" she whispered to the wind. "I did not fail you."

_The Emperor's Palace_

The Emperor bolted from the throne room, all pretenses of dignity and intimidation forgotten. He had rejoiced while Retasu defeated Pai and Zakuro, rejoiced in her triumph and the weakness of her foes. But after her last message, he had lost all mental ties to his apprentice. "Masaya, I did not fail you." He didn't quite understand why he was acting this way, why he was so concerned for someone who was only a tool, but to his surprise, he found that he didn't care. "I won't fail you either, Retasu" he promised. "Hold on just a little longer, my apprentice, and I swear, this time I won't fail."

_On Board the Demon's Fang_

"Have you located the Commander yet?"

"No, lieutenant, the snow storm's too thick. Our radar isn't penetrating at all. The pods are strong enough to make it out of the storm on their own, but if the Commander and ambassador don't reach them soon…" the aide's voice trailed off.

Lieutenant Tenshin paced nervously on the main bridge of the _Demon's Fang. _Reroute our transmissions and try reflecting the radar off what is left of Zakuro's base."

"Lieutenant!" the aide who had been monitoring the main view screen squeaked. The panicked tone of his voice alerted Tenshin that something more was amiss.

"What is…" he began, but the aide only pointed wordlessly to the main screen. The face of the dark lord himself, Masaya Aoyama, the most powerful and dangerous man in the galaxy stared back at him.

"Where is the Commander?" Masaya demanded.

Tenshin stuttered. "We…we can't locate her on radar, y-your excellency. The snowstorm there is too strong."

The emperor narrowed his cold eyes. "Find her and return her to me _immediately._ I am not a patient man, lieutenant. If there is anything at all in this world that you or your crew value, including your own worthless lives, you would do well to see that my requests are met." The screen abruptly reverted to a view of the planet and Masaya's face disappeared. Tenshin gave aloud exhale and clutched at his chair. The sheer presence of that man, the pure hatred that emanated from him, even over a view screen, was enough to paralyze the lieutenant. But he had a mission to do and there was no room for weakness. "Find her," he said to the bridge. "Find her, for all our sakes."

_Shinto Sector, Planet SH-3_

Pai woke up to find himself face down in the snow with a piercing headache. He rolled over to find himself face to face with the corpse of Zakuro. "What?" he yelped, scrambling away. The memories came rushing back to him… Zakuro shooting him with that dart… and a vague sense of Retasu dragging him out of that tunnel… and then, the influence of that drug! He had happily attacked Retasu at Zakuro's bidding and nearly killed her. A few yards away, he saw the prostrate body of the Commander, still unconscious but alive. He also noticed the scorch marks on her body and felt a pang of guilt before he reminded himself that she was out to kill him, anyways.

'But is that still true?' a small voice nagged at the back of his head. 'She saved you from the guards and the collapsing tunnel… and then, when you were at her mercy she didn't deal the killing blow, even though your use had ended.' He sighed. True, he probably shouldn't leave her to die. After all, practically speaking, Retasu's ship was his only chance of getting off this God-forsaken planet, and the crew probably wouldn't accept him without the Commander. He only hoped that when Retasu woke up, she wouldn't change her mind about sparing his life. Stepping over Zakuro's bloody corpse, he picked up Retasu and began trudging towards the direction of the pods, not allowing himself even a second glance back at his former lover.

Kish watched this scene from behind the remains of what once was a tunnel. He couldn't believe he was seeing his old partner Pai and the Mew Mew Lettuce together… with Mew Zakuro dead! How much had changed in those five years? Could Pail still be trusted? Kish took a deep breath. Whether he could still be trusted or not was basically irrelevant- the other alien was his only hope of getting off planet and seeing Ichigo again. The though of his love gave him courage. Kish stepped out from the shadows, towards Pai. "Need a hand?" he tried to give his voice that sarcastic, lively tone that it once had, but only a dull rasp came out.

Pai jumped at the sound of the voice. He had let his guard down! He stared at the intruder. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. The figure had stopped moving and held his palms up in a gesture of peace. "Don't tell me you don't recognize your old friend!" the man exclaimed. His voice had a harsh grating sound that reminded the ambassador of gravel scraping against itself. Only then did Pai notice the pointed ears of his race on the stranger. Still, that didn't explain much. "Who are you?' he repeated, glancing nervously down at Retasu.

The man laughed, a cold and bitter sound. 'If the dead could talk,' Pai thought, 'they would have his voice.' The laughter ended as abruptly as it had begun. "It's Kish. And you'd better hurry up with that Mew Mew if you're intending to save her- she's lost too much blood already, and you don't want to be out here when night falls. Come on," Kish said.

Pai gasped. "I thought you were dead! All those times I came here, and you were in prison? Did you escape when the building collapsed? Kish, what has happened to you?"

Kish just stared flatly back. "Masaya sent me here to rot. He took everything from me, Pai. But now I need your help. Help me free our world from his tyranny! Help me escape this hellhole and avenge all who have suffered under him. Help me seek vengeance!" Kish's voice grew hard as stone. "My friend, I know you could not serve this monster. You were once an honorable man and there is no goodness in him worth saving. It would be justice to end that beast's life. Hide me away on the ship, and when we reach the heart of the Empire, help me purge the abomination from this world! In that way, let us both regain the honor we lost by blindly serving him!"

Kish paused and watched Pai's reaction. He had been careful not to mention Ichigo—Pai wouldn't trust him if he knew his true motivations. But if that little speech on honor and glory didn't work, he would be forced to kill his old friend. Nothing could get in his way. Of course, honor never had meant anything to him, but Pai was another story. Luckily, he saw the dawning acceptance in his old friend's eyes. Pai, apparently, had his own grudges to settle with the Emperor.

"You'll have to hide in the back of the pod for a few hours until I can safely return to sneak you to my room, " Pai began, seeming more certain now that he was able to plan ahead. "If anyone sees you we'll both be as good as dead, but hopefully they'll be more concerned with Retasu and I'll be able to dock our pod in the commotion." Kish only smiled and inclined his head in agreement. The ambassador pointed to the escape pods. "Get in and Don't. Make. A. Sound. I just have to strap the commander into her own pod and program the course back to the ship.

Pai carried Retasu's limp body over to the pod and carefully tried to avoid her injuries. He wiped some of the blood from her exposed neck and wrapped the wolf pelt tightly around her body. She seemed so frail now! He stared at the woman. "You are completely helpless right now, filthy little assassin of the Emperor" he whispered to her, bringing his face close to hers and running his long fingers down her face. "I could end your pathetic existence right now. Of course, what fun would that be without the struggle?" He leaned over and kissed her hard, ignoring the iciness of her lips. Even unconscious, she did not yield to him! Pulling back, he closed the hatch and began walking away. He did not realize until that point how much he had desired her, even longed for her! Delicately touching his own lips, he smiled. It was strange indeed, how closely woven love and hatred, lust and loathing were!

_Well, thanks so much for continuing to read this little ficcie! Even if it takes me long spans of time to update, I won't forget this story. It's way too exciting. Anyways, even though Zakuro is dead, don't expect that Pai has completely forgotten her. Although she played a rather rudimentary role as a villain, her shadow still lies heavily on this story, so be prepared for some flashbacks (maybe). Also, in **Chapter 10: The Measure of a Man**, look forward to the intertwined strands of fate for Masaya, Retasu, Pai, Kish, and Ichigo finally beginning to weave together, just as the threat of war becomes reality. Chapter 10 will be a huge turning point in this story, but I am hoping for 31 reviews! (Total, of course, not just for this chapter!)_


	10. The Measure of a Man

_I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power—this is just a fanfic sprung from my own twisted imagination. Really, there's very little similarity between MY dysfunctional characters and TMM's happy, flighty little ditzes. _

_I can't believe how long it has been since I last updated! Almost 3 YEARS?!?!?! It's truly inexcusableNevertheless, I love these characters way too much to ever abandon the story altogether— it WILL be finished!... eventually… Plus, though this doesn't even come close to proper penance, this is definitely the best chapter yet! __**Fair warning, though… there's nothing sexual, but the content gets pretty dark at this point.**_

**Chapter 10: The Measure of a Man **

_The Demon's Fang_

"Are you concealed? Completely concealed?" Pai whispered.

"For the 10th time, yes," Kish hissed back as their pod landed in the docking bay of the _Demon's Fang._

Pai hoped so, for both their sakes. He wasn't particularly in the mood to die today, and if Kish was discovered, that was the fate that awaited them both at the hands of Retasu's crew. And he doubted that the Commander had handpicked them for her flagship because of their merciful and loving personalities. They were probably almost as crazy as her when it came to torture!

The alien was interrupted from his unpleasant reverie by the whoosh of the opening hatch. At least a hundred crewmembers were at the docking bay, running around in a state of utter confusion. Tenshin was at the head, looking frazzled and out of his league, as usual. Pai allowed himself a sigh of relief. With all of this chaos, at least he would have a chance to hide Kish.

For the moment, at least, everyone seemed to be ignoring him. If he could just finish docking his pod on his own, he could escort Kish out of dangers in the relative safety of the shadows…

His fantasies of an easy escape were cut short as Tenshin popped his head into the open hatch. "Ambassador, what in God's name happened down there?" he growled. "We lost all contact with the two of you hours ago, and the Emperor himself just popped up on the Holocom, demanding Retasu's return. Pai could tell that Tenshin was trying hard to keep an accusatory tone out of his voice, but it was blatant that the lieutenant was wondering how _he_ could have survived relatively unscathed while Retasu lay dying.

He decided to play along with the man's biases for the time being. Pai took a steadying breath and began. "Your guess is almost as good as mine," he began pathetically. "I was knocked unconscious somehow when Zakuro and Retasu confronted each other. I don't know what happened, but when I woke up, Zakuro's corpse was almost on top of me. It was terrible… the blood… the stench of carnage… when I came to my senses, I saw the commander was only barely alive. Thankfully, the pods were nearby, but I still had to drag her bloody body back—it was terrible!"

Tenshin locked stares with him for a long moment, until Pai could practically feel the soldier's disdain for his 'cowardice.' "If only you knew the truth, little soldier," Pai sneered internally. "Your commander lies dying not by Zakuro's hand, but nearly by mine."

"We are sorry for the 'inconvenience' you have suffered, Ambassador," he began coldly. "Unfortunately, your return home will have to be delayed. We are making directly for the capital with all speed. We have already sent a message to your home world, updating them on your safe return from your 'heroic' mission. You should report directly to the medical bay at this time."

Pai loosed a foppish sigh. "I think I will head to the medbay," he said shakily. Thankfully, amazingly, Tenshin had fallen for his pathetic act. He had forgotten just how easy it was to manipulate most of humanity, simply by playing on their preconceived notions. Retasu had never bought his act in the time he had spent with her.

He pushed the thought of the commander away. He had troubles enough at the moment, without trying to piece together whatever feelings he had for his sworn enemy. Pai finished docking his pod, at the far end of the bay, where the shadows were thickest. "Stay here," he whispered to his friend. "I'll be back in a few hours to collect you when things have calmed down." With that the Prince gracefully exited the ship and headed jauntily toward the med bay, looking every bit the sarcastic dandy that the crew mistook him for.

Kish had no qualms about waiting a few more hours. After all, what were mere minutes in this relatively comfortable pod, when compared to the years he had spent, wasting away below the earth in utter solitude? While Pai had been enjoying the glamorous life of a spy and prince, he had been rotting in prison. Still, the patronizing tone that his "friend" had taken irked him. Pai had always been such an insufferable snob, always holding all the answers!

The ghost of a smile graced his chapped and torn lips, and for a moment, the shadow of his former self shone through. Weren't these the same exact thoughts that were always running through his mind all those years ago? When he was so young, and felt like he could take on the world? When Ichigo would always get so annoyed with him that she'd turn as red as a tomato in her little show of righteous fury? When they had all had such high hopes, been so full of life and dreams? When all three of them had been together…

He let loose a quick, agonized hiss of breath. Tart's death could still pain him after all these years. Still, now was not the time to dwell on such things. He had to be pragmatic. Pai's arrogance, while annoying, was not without merit. Kish's knowledge of current affairs was woefully outdated. For one thing, when had Lettuce become so dangerous? And weren't she and the wolf girl supposed to be allies? Perhaps it was time for him to update his understanding of the situation.

He cautiously slunk out of the plane, wary of any sign of life. Detecting nothing he stepped over to a computer terminal, eager for any information he could gather on this Empire, and the man he hated.

Pai returned from the med bay, unsurprisingly with a clean bill of health. He had wanted to take a look at the Intensive Care Unit, to see how Retasu was faring, but he had been denied access. 'That's probably for the best, anyways,' he told himself. 'I can't lose sight of my goals at this time; not when an end to this suffering is in sight.' Pai returned to his room, glancing out the viewport window. The looming specter of earth was in distant view; in less than two hours, they would probably be docking. Cupping his face in his hands, he sat down at the foot of his cot. He couldn't get Retasu's face out of his head. Pai knew he shouldn't have kissed her while unconscious; it had only complicated his own growing feelings. But why had Midorikawa spared him, when he was at her mercy? It would have been so easy, to end him right there… away from any witnesses, and with a ready-made scapegoat in Zakuro. And that kiss! How much more could it have been, if she had been able to reciprocate? Wild, half-formed thoughts buzzed through his mind. Pai clenched his fists. Was he a savage, driven only by carnal desire? So what if he wanted Retasu? Had he not sworn himself to a higher cause? The freedom of his millions of kinsmen, even the galaxy at large- these were the things to which he had dedicated his life and soul. Pai sighed, and fell back onto his bed. 'At least,' he whispered to the empty room, 'that's what I need to keep telling myself.'

_Karingi Warship, Shinto Sector_

Aboard the Karingi warship, darkness reigned. Yet this was no mere peaceful void. The inhabitants of this eternal night were very much alive, each one resonating with focus and controlled hatred from the shadows. The Karingi, fearsome warriors, had long ago pledged their service and loyalty to the same dark entity as Masaya, in exchange for the unnatural strength it offered. In deference to their dark deity, they had grown accustomed over the millennia to living, plotting, and killing from the shadows. Spreading like a plague from their original home world, they had swarmed over the galaxy, seeking out and extinguishing lesser races in their continual quest for greater power.

Two of these reptiles stood at the bridge of the ship, staring into the vast emptiness of space. "How go the preparations for our attack?" hissed one of the sibilant voices. "When will we be prepared to attack this worthless empire?"

"Soon, my lord," the other whispered. "Our Karingi warships have been massing all along the outlying territories of Masaya's realm. Yet the pathetic technology of this rabble has been unable to detect us."

"Good. And what of our plans to attack the heart of the empire? These outer planets are meaningless; I wish to see that unworthy pretender Masaya brought to his knees, at the very heart of his power!"

The Karingi commander took a hesitant breath. "Alas, my lord, as you know, our former spy, Zakuro Fujiwara was recently destroyed by Masaya's dog, Retasu Midorikawa, and one of the alien princes, Pai. We believe that Masaya detected her traitorous spirit, and thus had her removed. We have not yet found another spy… though we have already begun the search."

The Warlord raised a delicate, scaled brow. "That will make matters considerably more difficult. Thankfully, Fujiwara was able to send us detailed plans of the heart of the Empire, and Masaya's palace. However, our priests have failed to break through the wards that Masaya has placed upon his stronghold… and until we can destroy those defenses, we will be at a standstill."  
The other raised his head in surprise. "Is this human really so powerful? Surely, no fleshling alive can stand against the might of our swords and magic!"

The Warlord hissed. "This one is… different. He is a servant of the Great Darkness, just as we. And, though I have no idea why, he has been granted power that even exceeds my own."

"That's impossible! Why would one so unworthy be bestowed with such a gift? We are the ones who sacrifice to the Void, we are the ones who have left countless planets in eternal darkness in Its name!"

"Do you not think I realize this?" the Warlord hissed, his ire growing. "Long has the thought of this human usurper troubled me. By all rights, that power should be _mine!_" His clawed hands tightened around a steel railway as he spoke, bending the powerful metal to his will. But just as soon as his emotion manifested itself, it disappeared. "Yet, do not worry, my loyal commander. I understand the will of the Void. If I am truly deserving of this power, if the Karingi are to take their place as true rulers of the galaxy, then it is only natural that we take it by force. Is it not our Code to rule by sword and blood? We will crush this pretender and his dog, bring his petty empire to its knees, and sacrifice all of them to the Altar of Shadows! Surely, then, his power shall be ours. And finally, commander, we shall be the undisputed heirs of the Great Darkness, the true masters of shadow and extinguishers of light!"

The commander bowed. "It is as you say, my Lord. We await your command."

The Warlord smiled. "Patience. Begin our assault on the outer territories, but do not yet take the heart of the Empire. We shall find a chink in this human's armor, a weakness in his power. Then, we shall take our victory."

_The Emperor's Palace_

In his inner sanctum, Masaya agitatedly paced back and forth. With his senses fully attuned, he had felt the moment that the _Demon's Fang_ had touched down, and was awaiting Retasu's delivery in a manner that, if he were honest, could only be described as nervous. Why did he feel this way? He couldn't allow himself to dwell long on the answer, to consider how out of character his concern was. Retasu was a valuable asset, and he couldn't let her go to waste. That was all, right? Half-formed thoughts flitted in and out of his head, as he contemplated his unwelcome new uncertainty. How could she, his apprentice, have fallen to such foes? Had Zakuro truly been so deadly? And how long had she been sharing secrets of the Empire with the foul Karingi? When would they make their move? And what of that ambassador? Was he the one who had so gravely wounded Retasu? Yet, Masaya did not have time to follow that line of reasoning, for at that moment Tenshin, accompanied by a full medical team, burst into his chambers.

To his credit, Retasu's lieutenant did not waste time with meaningless banalities. "She was badly injured in her battle with Zakuro, though we were unable to extract any data from the battle. Due to the ice storm's intensity, our equipment malfunctioned. Tenshin shook his head in confusion. "We've done everything we can, and repaired every injury she seems to have suffered… there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her. And yet, her vitals grow weaker every second, and she appears to be in considerable pain!"

Masaya had listened impassively, schooling his features so that these underlings saw no hint of his fear for Retasu. "Understood," he acknowledged. "Now leave us."

The medical team fled, eager to escape the terror that the Emperor inspired. Simply standing in his presence made one feel as if they were drowning in a dark abyss! Yet Tenshin hesitated, unable to turn away from the figure of his commander. "I don't know what's happened to her, but please… she's been a fair commander" he whispered, before bowing and quickly taking his leave.

Such impudence would normally have been severely punished, but Masaya's entire world had quickly shrunken to the single body in front of him. For all her fearsome power, Retasu looked so delicate and fragile at the moment. Almost unconsciously, he ran a finger across her face, brushing a stray hair from her eyes. A jolt ran through him at the contact; 'this is the first person I've touched in years.' Through the haze of her pain, Retasu gave a soft moan, leaning into his touch. 'Little fool,' he thought sadly. 'Why, even now, do you still draw close to me, when all I've ever caused you is pain?' It was apparent to him that her mysterious illness was not caused by any worldly wound. But what, then, was the cause? Taking a deep breath, he calmed his mind, and touching her face, immersed himself in her spirit.

Masaya found himself floating in darkness, a strange feeling of being disconnected from his limbs pervading him. But he did not dwell long on his own condition, for he immediately sensed that he was not alone. "Identify yourself!" he cried out to the darkness.

A dark voice whispered back, more ancient than the bones of the earth, irrepressible hatred and scorn dripping from its every syllable. "So imperious!" it laughed. "You sound like quite a proper little emperor! I have been called many things throughout history, but the truth is I don't have a name_."_

Suddenly, before Masaya could reply, he saw a shape appear from the viscous darkness. Slowly it took on a shape, and then more defined features. He found himself staring at a smirking version of himself. The only difference was the eyes… unlike his own, they were simply pits: pools of darkness, blacker than the emptiest reaches of space… empty and hungry. "Anyways, you already know me," the creature said. "You've pledged your soul to me, remember? And I have given you more than you could ever dream of in return!" It laughed, a hollow sound, and Masaya noticed that the mouth was the same as the eyes… a widening, empty chasm. "I should be offended, my little disciple! You can't even recognize your own God!"

Instinctively, Masaya recoiled. A shiver of fear trickled down his spine. "Why are you here?" he gestured. "What do you want with Retasu?"

"Oh! What a brave face you're putting on! If I didn't know you better, I'd think you wanted to play hero!" The creature conjured up an unconscious Midorikawa. "Little Lettuce here has been very naughty!" it giggled, as it ran an unnaturally long, red tongue across her face. Masaya jerked, trying to stop the thing, but found his body refused to move. "Yes yes yes, very naughty indeed. She swore herself to me, you know. Swore to follow me, to serve me, to be MINE. And look what she has done! That last battle with the little wolfpup and wizard was a mistake. She tried to throw off my influence, to escape me, renounce me! Can you believe the gall?" The Masaya look alike roughly grabbed Retasu's hair, dragging her up to face Masaya. "And do you know why?" It didn't wait for him to respond. "For you! Apparently, she loved little, meaningless, pathetic YOU more than she loved all that I had to offer!" Its voice changed to a deep growl. "And I am very possessive of what is mine."

The monster reverted back to Masaya's voice, and, almost lovingly, caressed Retasu. "We can't have that sort of disobedience, now can we? And she's already sworn herself to me, mind, body and soul. So, if she won't follow me willingly, I've decided to take her back! It's easy, since her spirit is weak and wounded, lingering in between life and death." It drew out a black sword, poising it above Retasu's throat.

"Wait!!" Masaya screamed, finally finding his voice. "Stop!"

The creature hesitated, its grin still in place. "Now what do you want? It isn't time for me to collect my debt from you, so you're free to go."

Masaya's mind raced… what could he do? How could he protect Retasu? Just standing in the present of this thing… this monster, seemed to render him helpless. And how could he fight the very source of his power? It was futile!

The dark creature watched, enjoying Masaya's internal torment. It morphed again, this time taking another familiar shape. It's dark hair turned a brilliant magenta, and Masaya's physique transformed into gentle, feminine curves. "I suppose I should thank you," it said in Ichigo's soft, cheerful voice. "It seems that you damn every woman who loves you to me! What lovely gifts!"

Masaya gaped, all thoughts momentarily abandoning him. At the shock of seeing the image of his wife, the woman he condemned to madness, casually holding a sword over Retasu, his legs buckled. But the beast had given him an idea. "Gift? You like getting gifts, right?" he asked.

"Only something worthwhile," Ichigo's image gave a feral grin. "Only something valuable."

"Then… what about a trade?" Masaya whispered, his voice hoarse as he contemplated what he was about to give up.

"Perhaps… what are you offering?" It stared at him, black pits on Ichigo's beautiful face, waiting expectantly.

"Myself. Take me in exchange for Retasu!" he said, the words flying out of his mouth.

"You! YOU?!" the monster laughed. "But you're already mine!"

Masaya straightened, gathering his full strength in his voice. "Not exactly. Unlike Retasu, I'm not dying. And, so far, I've only followed you of my own free will. I was never truly yours."

It grinned with Ichigo's smile. "Clever, clever boy! It seems like you've discovered something that is actually worth my while! It's true, you've always possessed immense potential, far more than Retasu, my Karingi devotees, or anyone I've yet had. And… while you've served my interests in some ways, in others you haven't quite proven to be as malleable as I'd like. Your soul, in its entirety, would certainly be worth a trade." It laughed. "It's a deal."

Masaya shuddered, as his mind raced in protest. What had he done? Yet, looking down at Retasu, he knew that it was too late to lie to himself. He loved her. Despite all that he had done, despite what he had subjected her to, despite her own sins, he could not regret his decision. "In exchange, you will spare Retasu?" he asked.

"Little Lettuce will be free," it chuckled. "After all, you are a much bigger prize." It dropped Retasu, who faded away. Masaya would have liked to have touched her again, to tell her goodbye in some way, but apparently that was not to be. He steeled himself for the unimaginable.

"This will hurt" the Ichigo monster said gleefully, as it approached him. He stared at her eyes, and felt for a moment a pain more excruciating, more agonizing than anything imaginable. And then, he felt no more.

_(Wow! Okay, so sorry if this was a bit freaky, but it's such a relief to get that scene out of my head and onto paper. No hints for the next chapter, though; you guys will just have to wait and see!) _


End file.
